After All This Time
by blueberryymilk
Summary: If Tsubasa makes up for the missed oppportunity she had back then, would it change anything? [Part 2 of Oblivious]
1. 1: The Unexpected Encounter

Tonight was the first snow fall. Good thing Tsubasa decided to go straight home after work, since the snow wasn't thick yet. She hated this season, not because it becomes harder for her to go outside, but because seeing the snow makes her remember someone she wanted to forget.

She walked the streets of Akihabara, thinking about that moment when they were defeated by a group of 9 girls. It took a long time for it to sink in to her, but eventually, she was able to accept their defeat. Despite not being able to win the Love Live competition that year, A-RISE continued thriving in the idol world. The three of them pursued a being an idol even after graduating from UTX. She considered those years with her former group were as best years in her life.

After 5 years in the showbiz industry, they disbanded and went separate ways. Tsubasa is now working as an Associate Manager in a famous business firm. It was hard at first, but she did her best to adjust in a new environment. She's happy with her new work and she's financially stable. She wonders why even having almost everything, she still feels like something is missing.

As she was walking home, she heard a familiar voice.

 _"Please, don't anymore, okay?_

 _You pretend you want to be alone_

 _Because you don't want to be hurt, isn't that right?"_

She can't believe what she's hearing. Was the voice she heard just a product of her imagination? Could it be...her?

Tsubasa followed the voice and it led her to a crowd. She tried to fit herself in to reach the front.

Much to her surprise, she saw someone that made her heart pound hard after a very long time.

 _"Yes, I know what you mean..._

 _Whenever you bottle up your feelings,_

 _You end up torn up on the inside, don't you?_

 _Why not try talking about how you feel?"_

Tsubasa felt her heart throb with immense pain and joy, as she looked at the orange haired girl who's singing in front of her.

"Woah, a lot of people came today!" Honoka giggled in glee. "Thank you for listening to my last song! Everyone, take care on your way home!" she said as she waved her hand to the dispersing crowd of people.

Everybody left after her performance, except for one.

"Tsubasa! Is that you?" she asked, and the brunette nodded in response.

Honoka enveloped the other into a hug. The wind was indeed chilly, but her embrace kept Tsubasa warm.

After a few seconds, Honoka pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" Tsubasa questioned the orangehead.

"Well..." Honoka looked away before replying. "Whenever I have free time, I sing here. I just feel like doing this." she said in a calm voice.

Tsubasa found herself smiling. She felt relieved at the thought that she isn't the only one who misses the life of being an idol.

Honoka suggested that they should go to a coffee shop to catch up with everything. The brunette thought that it was a terrible idea to go with Honoka, given the situation that she's currently in. Nonetheless, she ended up giving in to her request.

They talked about random things during their time together. Honoka told her that she's already working as a chef in a hotel and that she inherited her family's sweets shop. Tsubasa wasn't able to keep track of the time, for she enjoyed the company of the person she missed the most. Honoka didn't change a bit, except that her hair is much longer than before. She still looked exceptionally beautiful in Tsubasa's eyes.

"So, I bet you got yourself a boyfriend already!" Honoka teased the other.

Tsubasa just gave her a cold shoulder. "Oohh, maybe you're still in love with the person you were talking about in highschool!"

The brunette felt like she was slapped by a in the face. She was dumbfounded and didn't know what to respond.

The orangehead noticed that the atmosphere became awkward between them. "I-I'm sorry.. I might've crossed the line." she apologetically said. "It's okay. And yes, the reason why I'm not in a relationship is because I'm still in love with that person." Tsubasa have her a reasuring smile, making Honoka sigh in relief.

Tsubasa took a deep breath then held Honoka's hand, the same way she did before. Fear and uncertainty is slowly consuming her but she paid no attention to it. She thought that she was recreating the failed confession she had back then. The only difference is that this time, she's not scared anymore. It doesn't matter what Honoka will think, for she had nothing to lose.

"I have always..." she looked at Honoka's blue orbs intensely, with seriousness evident in her gaze. "Always, always, loved you."

The orange haired girl's face turned red upon hearing Tsubasa's confession. The brunette cupped Honoka's cheeks then placed a swift kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Honoka. All this time, my heart has always been yours."


	2. 2: The Consultation

Honoka was able to reach home safely but her sanity was nowhere to be found. She still can't grasp what Tsubasa said and what Tsubasa did that night.

"Aaaahhhh!!!!!" she shouted as she buried her face in a pillow.

After a few minutes of rolling in her bed, she grabbed her phone and searched for names that she could call. Umi is on a company team building, while Kotori is working in France. Honoka thought of calling other members of μ's to seek for advice, but then she remembred that it's already 2 in the morning. In order not to become a disturbance to them, she just left a message asking for their availability for the next day. The orangehead decided to just sleep and supress everything to herself until tomorrow.

Most of the them told her that they have work, so they won't be able to see her. Everyone replied, except for one.

Honoka grabbed her coat and went to the hospital where Maki is working.

She enlisted herself for a check-up in order to see Maki. Honoka knows that it was a desperate move, but she did not mind, for her desire to talk to someone reigned upon her.

"Next patient, please!" the nurse said. Honoka entered the room, and saw the surprise in the Maki's face.

"Are you sick or something?" Maki asked worriedly.

"Actually, I'm not. But there's something I'd like to consult about." Honoka narrated everything that happened last night. Maki listened to her story attentively, even though she found it odd for Honoka to visit her instead of the other members of μ's.

When her story was already finished, the redhead twirled her hair. "Just so you know, I am a doctor but I can't cure stupidity." she grunted while crossing her arms. "It was so obvious that Tsubasa liked you. Can't you see the way she looks at you during our performances? Or the way she smiles whenever she talks to you?" Maki looked directly at Honoka's eyes. "We were aware of her feelings, we were just waiting for her to make a move."

Honoka thought that she was, indeed, oblivious of Tsubasa's romantic feelings towards her.

"What are your thoughts about Tsubasa? Do you...err, like her?"

The orange haired girl was stunned by her question. "To be honest, I am not sure..." she said, confused.

Maki took a sip of her coffee before replying to her. "Goodness, Honoka. You're a hopeless case."

The redhead was unsure of what to say. It's not everyday that a friend of hers barges in her clinic to seek for a love advice. She's certainly is not the best person to talk about these kind of things. Even so, she thought that she had to say something so somehow be of any help to Honoka.

"You should take time to think this over. If you have finally understood your feelings, that's the time when you should talk to Tsubasa personally." Maki pat Honoka's shoulder and gave her a wink.

Honoka was amazed by Maki's refined answer. She thought that if only she was as intelligent and mature like her, she wouldn't have encountered this problem in the first place.

She thanked Maki and promised that she'll treat her if she have free time. "You better do!" Maki laughingly replied. She left the hospital then went straight home.

Honoka spent her entire day-off in her room, while thinking thoroughly about Maki's advice. She needed to be sure of her feelings, so that she'll be able to provide Tsubasa the proper response that she deserves.


End file.
